


Making (sweet) memories

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely shitty dirty talk, G/T, M/M, Safe word mention, Vore, i’m sorry lol, pred/prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The last time Gordon was in Xen, he was fighting for his life and positively terrified. He definitely does not have good memories of the place. His good pal Benrey has got a plan to change that.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	Making (sweet) memories

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic, and I go straight for the kinky shit. Go me. This should be obvious, but this is highly nsfw, please don’t read it if you don’t like this sort of thing.

Gordon was pretty open to new experiences, and Benrey continued to surprise him with various new strange and literally alien sexual encounters, so when Benrey invited him on a date night out, he wasn’t sure what to expect, at all. 

Benrey didn’t say much about their date that evening, leading Gordon back to Black Mesa so he could, quote “put that tin can back on” Before roughly (but not too roughly) grabbing Gordon’s hand, and teleporting them both with a green flash of light. 

“Fucking… Benrey, what did I say about warning me before you do that?” Gordon groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the weirdly squishy floor.  
“And you still haven’t told me why you wanted me to wear the hev suit for th-“  
Ah

“sup,tiny Feetman”

And there it was. They were in Xen, and Benrey, his boyfriend, was giant. Again. If he had a nickel for every time that had happened, he’d have two. Not a lot, but weird it happened twice, that’s for sure.  
Benrey loomed over Gordon, and it filled him with a sense of dread, no matter how much he loved and trusted Benrey now, this brought back unpleasant memories. 

“B-Benrey! What the hell man, what are you doing? I thought this was like, a date thing?! I still have nightmares about the last time you chased me down like this!”

Benrey blinked slowly, and lowered his head to the platform Gordon was on, close enough that Gordon could feel his breath. 

“Uh well, I mean- uhh, we gotta, uh, we gotta replace the bad memories with good ones, you know what I’m saying” Benrey stated with an irritatingly loud lipsmack, a grin spread from ear to ear. 

It felt… predatory.

Gordon shivered. 

“Wait is this...  
Is this a sex thing?” 

Benrey’s head tilted to one side. 

“Uh… do you want it to be? Want your big bf to chase you down? Haha, sick.”

Benrey seemed to stop and think for a moment while Gordon flushed a bright red.

“Hey… Let’s make a game out of it. If I catch you in the time limit, I get a prize, what do you say friiiiiiend.”

“I… uh, what would the prize be?”  
He licked his lips nervously.  
Benrey usually liked to fuck him senseless after winning one of their ‘games’, but Gordon couldn’t really imagine how that would work with Benrey being the size he was currently. Maybe his tongue? But then he was also wearing his hev suit, which would definitely get in the way, and which Benrey still had yet to explain the reason for.

Gordon was almost a little too lost in thought pondering the logistics of sex with a giant to hear said giant’s reply. 

Benrey watched Gordon a little bit before interrupting his train of thought. It was cute when he was thinking real hard like this, chewing his lip, tapping his index finger against his chest, face all screwed up in concentration. Normally he would be happy to watch Gordon like this for hours, but today that would get in the way of his super awesome plan. 

Extending a clawed pinky finger, he ever so gently flicked Gordon’s forehead, and grunted out “hey, Feetman”

Rubbing his head Gordon remembered he had asked a question and looked back up at Benrey.  
“Oh shit, uh, sorry Benrey, what did you say?”

“I said, if I catch you in the time limit, I get to eat you.”

“Oh right of cou- wait WHAT?!”

Eat? EAT?! What?! Is that a euphuism? Oh please let that be a euphuism. 

“Benrey, uh, I don’t know if you know this, but that would kill me, you understand that right? You uhhh, aha, know I’m a regular human, I can’t ‘respawn’ or whatever it is that you do, I mean-“

“Shh” 

“But Benrey!”

“Listen I’ve got it all planned out, got a gamer pad in my stomach with your name on it and everything, got uhhh, hd tv and everything down there, it’s all human safe bro. You won’t die, promise, you could take a nap down there if you wanted to even.”

“I… but… how would I get out????”

“Uh, get a ride on some fizzy lifting juice bro, you can float up in a sweet voice bubble,like uh, that princess from that film with the yellow brick road.” 

Gordon bit back a retort about how Glinda was a WITCH not a princess. They had gotten into that argument before and he was not in the mood to derail whatever this was with a silly fight. Even though he was definitely right since her sister was a witch, ergo they are both witches. Suck it Benrey. 

“I… Benrey…”

“C’mon, just consider it? I promise I won’t do anything that could harm you, let good friend Benrey take care of you?” 

Gordon stopped to think, gnawing at his lip.  
“Hmmmmm, fuck it, we’ve done weirder i guess” 

“Yes! Score!” Benrey gave a whoop and fist bumped the air. Fuck he was cute.

“But ONLY if you win, ok?”

Benrey chuckled darkly.

“If?” 

Fuck that DID things to him, Gordon gulped and tried to ignore his tightening pants. 

“Right then, uhh, what’s the time limit then?” 

“Half an hour sound good, Feetman?”

Gordon thought. Last time Benrey was this size, he managed to evade him for longer than that, right? This would… this would be a piece of cake in comparison! Yeah! Positive thinking Gordon. You’ve got this. He nodded. 

“Aight.” Benrey reared up, eyes glowing “time starts… now” 

So quick he barely had time to react, he swat a large paw across the platform, forcing Gordon to make a lunging leap towards the next chunk of ground floating in the sky. 

Jesus CHRIST, was he trying to kill him???  
Gordon maybe has an answer now to why Benrey has insisted he wear the hev suit.

Gordon heavily doubted the ability of this encounter to be any less fearful than the last. At the very least, he didn’t have to worry about aliens, other than uh, the one large one chasing him down currently. 

He felt a fingernail ghost the back of his neck and he jolted forwards. If Benrey really wanted to, he’d have already grabbed him, but the chase was part of the fun. They had done this sort of thing before, but with Benrey at a more normal size. Well, ‘normal’ didn’t mean much to an alien that could shape shift, but you get the idea. Gordon’s usual tactic was to run for cover, and this worked well enough in say, a forest, or abandoned science facility but… 

Right, Gordon think.  
Right now he was exposed and in the open, and Benrey would be gaining on him in no time flat. He’d be easy pickings, one lazy swipe away from losing their game. He had to find cover to get a chance at winning this….

Did he want to win this? He hated to admit it, but he was kind of curious about being ‘eaten’ if it was as safe as Benrey promised. The competitive side of him however wanted the taste of victory, really, really badly. Gordon needed that sweet validation. Plus the victory sex rocked. 

He shook his head. He needed to concentrate.he whipped his head around, looking for the cave systems he remembered there being last time. Aha, there they were. A few running jumps that way and he’d have some cover.  
He saw no sign of Benrey. This was his chance. Taking a deep breath he made to jump and…

“Yo”

“Shit!” Gordon stumbles away from the edge, where he saw Benrey had been hiding underneath the platform, lying in wait, slitted eyes slowly blinking up at him, hand still raised in the air where he had gone to go grab him. Realising he had failed to grab his prize he switched to doing a little wave. Smooth.

Sneaky bastard. 

Right, change of plan.  
Long way around it is then. Gordon sprint! He leapt away from Benrey, the gravity here was much lower than Earth’s, allowing him to make huge terrifying leaps across an empty void, platform to platform. 

He hated to admit it but jumping across Xen was thrilling, the massive jumps making him feel a bit like a superhero or something. 

He was getting closer to his goal now, he got a bit too cocky, and misjudged his jump, just barely grabbing the ledge with his hand.  
Gordon hisses out a stream of breath, and struggles to lift himself into the platform.

After much panting and wheezing, he manages to force his body onto the ledge and lays there a few seconds. 

His head snaps up as he realises this has cost him precious minutes of time, but stops when he realises Benrey has disappeared. He cautiously peers over the edge, but he hasn’t repeated his previous trick. 

“Benrey…?” He cautions, to no reply. 

Gordon mutters out a “This can’t be good.” Before reorienting himself to stick to his plan.  
It’s only a few more short jumps, and then once he hits the cave systems, he can wait out the remaining time, gg ez. Man, Benrey was really wearing off on him. 

Finally,  
He hits the ground with a solid “whumpf” a jolt running through his legs, and straightens. He kind of remembers this place, he thinks this was where they fought the… the giant nad? Was that the name they settled on? Jesus. He shakes his head and prepares to head through into the cave. Benrey is no where in site, and if he wants to give Gordon a free pass to cover, who was he to say no? 

He confidently struts over. Maybe he feels a little bad Benrey won’t get to try out the thing he planned this whole outing for but hey, the terms of the game were pretty clear. Benrey could be a sore loser all he wanted, and Gordon definitely wouldn’t rub his face in it, nope, not at all. He’d maybe rub something else in his face though. 

He stops when he feels the ground shift beneath and realises he forgot one little fact about Benrey.

Benrey can noclip 

A giant hand glitches through the earth and grabs Gordon in a firm hold, as it rises up. Gordon struggles, really, he does, but there’s not much you can do against a hand the size of your entire body holding you like you’re a GI Joe.  
More like GI Gordon. 

Dimly, Gordon realises that maybe the caves wouldn’t have been much help after all as he comes face to face with Benrey, smiling smugly, like a prick. 

“Caught you”

His breath ghosts over Gordon’s body, and fuck, if he isn’t already achingly hard from this, he wiggles in his hand, trying to get some relief, but is cruelly denied by his hev suit. 

“Didn’t last long did ya? Was going EZ on you, little baby man. I win, score to Benrey,”

He looks at his prize, and frowns. 

“Hmm, looks like I need to deshell ya first, huh Feetman?”

“Whu-?”

Gordon gets slammed back into the ground with a groan. He realises Benrey’s hand is gone, and tries to crawl away, but he’s suddenly pinned down with one sharp claw on his back lightly pressing down on him. He arches back into the point, groaning with need. God, he’s getting desperately horny now. 

Benrey scrapes a nail into a gap in the suit and flicks it upwards, casually tearing through the reinforced metal like it was pudding. A sudden rush of cold air hits his exposed back and Gordon gasps, as Benrey tears more and more of the suit off of him, the metal coming away in chunks. 

Finally, Gordon is exposed, still wearing the loose T-shirt and boxers Benrey had rushed him out of the house in, insisting that “it won’t matter what you’re wearing anyway bro.” 

Benrey picks him up via his shirt and swings him him slightly, appraising his now oh so obvious boner. 

“Hey, looks like you’re enjoying this, huh Gordon?” 

“Ffff- fuck you!” Gordon pants out. He wants to reach down to touch himself but his arms are awkwardly held in place and trapped by his shirt, bunched together in Benrey’s grasp. 

“Not tonight ;)” the bastard winks. 

Benrey takes a nail and gently tugs down his boxers. At least he had listened about not ripping apart all his clothes. Buying new clothing all the time was fucking expensive. He goes to casually toss the boxers to the side, but changes his mind, and tucks them into his vest instead, and then grips around Gordon’s waist as he tugs at his shirt as well. 

It must have been Gordon’s wiggle hour because Gordon was going at it, frantically trying to rut into Benreys giant palm, but he only readjusted his grip, holding him more firmly in place as he pulled off his shirt as he whined needily. 

God. Xen was fucking freezing.

Benrey noticed the small man shivering and placed his other hand around Gordon’s torso, keeping his tiny boyfriend warm. 

“Benrey… Benrey please…”

“Relax bro, I got a sure fire way to warm you up, I’m nice and toasty on the inside.” 

Ah right. Benrey had won their little game. Which meant…

Gordon stiffened in Benrey’s palm as the man grinned. 

“You wanna back out, be a little chickenhat? Bwack bwack? Won’t judge, pinky promise” he waggled a finger still wrapped around Gordon and chuckled, those sharp teeth exposed, and fuck, if Gordon wasn’t still somehow horny despite knowing full well what those teeth could do. 

“We can take it slow, lemme know the code word if you want out.”

Benrey’s tongue lolled out, and oh so tenderly licked across Gordon’s flushed face. 

Fuck it. In for a penny, in for pound, he’d already agreed to this much, why not give it a shot.

Gordon hesitantly nodded. 

Benrey’s eyes slitted and he cackled “sweet”, before shoving him headfirst into his maw without warning. Rude. 

Benrey did not lie. He was EXTREMELY toasty. More than that even. Practically scorching. Gordon squirmed inside his mouth, unable to get purchase on his slippery tongue. He was knocked to the side and some of Benrey’s duller, less fear inducing looking molars gently bit down on his middle, and fuck. That was. God Gordon didn’t know what that was. The sense of danger should have made him go soft, really, something must have really gone wrong with his natural instincts seeing as he was literally being eaten right now, and enjoying it apparently. Benrey’s teeth pressed in just a slight bit harder before releasing him. Somehow he got turned around, and he was facing the uh ‘entrance’ if you will, the light of Xen streaming into Benrey’s mouth. Maybe his instincts weren’t entirely busted because he crawled forwards, gripping a canine for purchase as he wiggled his way back out. 

He realised his mistake when he was about halfway out, his middle framed by those much, much sharper front teeth. He could feel Benrey grinning, and those teeth slowly inched down, pressing into his back. Gordon held his breath. He may have trusted Benrey but those teeth were still scary as shit, especially when they were one sneeze away from severing your spine. Fuck, could Benrey sneeze? God he hoped Benrey was unable to sneeze. Those hazardous teeth lightly scraped across his back, and Gordon shivered. He wondered if they would leave a mark. 

His traitorous dick still managed to leak beads of precum onto Benrey’s writhing tongue as he was slurped back inside, a few of Benrey’s fingers firmly pushing him backwards and out of the way of his teeth. This time, the bastard's teeth clamped down in front of him, blocking his escape. Benrey’s tongue pushed him around, side to side, closer to the back of his throat, and back again. Benrey knew Gordon liked it rough in bed. Even if this wasn’t, uh, actually in bed. 

Eventually, the rough treatment stopped long enough for Gordon to catch his breath, and he lay there a moment, gasping for air. 

“You ok in there, want to keep going?” Benrey rumbled. 

Wow, Gordon felt that in like, his entire body. 

“Yeah, uh, go ahead big guy.” He gave a thumbs up that Benrey obviously couldn’t see and slapped his forehead. Stupid cumbrain. 

“Nice.”

Benrey tilted his head back, and swallowed hard,  
sending Gordon on a slip n slide down his throat, again, head first. The soft walls seemed to close in on him and squeeze as he was forced down, the heat intensifying, he felt like he might melt from how hot it was. He jerked his hips against the tight but pliant walls as he fell, still keening for release. He hysterically wondered whether Benrey would be alright with him jacking it off while inside him, before he slid into a more cavernous area of Benrey’s insides. The walls of the soft organ were slick with… something… and like the rest of Benrey’s insides, extremely hot. It should have been pitch black, but it was every so lightly lit by a faint blue glow. 

“Aight, rate my pad outta 10 stars, freeeeeman”  
The thick rumbles of Benrey’s voice seeped into Gordon’s bones, and he laughed. 

“Uh, fucking 0 stars dude, you uh, don’t got any facilities in here. Where’s the hd tv I was promised man.” Gordon’s voice cracked as he cackled madly. Fuck. He really did wonder if Benrey would mind if he just…. 

“That’s- that’s pretty rude my guy, no way to treat your host. I think uh, I think maybe Gordo needs to be put in time out for a while. A week? Yeah a week sounds good, buckle up and get used to your new room my dude.”

“Wha- Benrey? Fuck off, you can’t keep me in here that long man, got shit to do.” 

“Idk, you uh, hurt my feelings, gotta make it up to me somehow.” Gordon could not see his face but he was certain Benrey was winking right now. 

Oh, so that’s the game they were playing.

“Maybe I’ll let you out early on good behaviour if you uh, put on a little show for me, you hear what I’m saying?”

Gordon flushed, as if he hadn’t already been contemplating doing just that a few seconds ago. 

“You won’t even see me, I’m inside you anyway I-“

“I think you’re forgetting something”

“What?”

An eye opened up on one wall of Benrey’s stomach 

“Not human.” 

Oh. Well, ok then. 

Gordon slid a hand down to his waist, ghosting a fingertip over the precum beaded at the end of his penis, sliding it down his length, using his own cum as lube.  
He gave an experimental pump and groaned in relief. Fuck. He’s been waiting for this. 

The eye in front of him narrowed, and he felt his surroundings shudder. He dropped to his knees and kept at it, slow, lazy strokes while Benrey seemed to purr around him. 

The walls pulsed a darker blue, and seemed to excrete more of the viscous liquid. From the sweet smell, Gordon figured it must have something to do with Benrey’s sweet voice. 

He experimentally dipped two fingers in it, and coated his dick with it, recalling from past experiments with Benrey that it would work well enough as lube. 

The jelly like substance seemed to make his penis even more sensitive and he let out a full out moan as he gave it a quick jerk, biting a knuckle as he cried out. He rutted against Benrey’s stomach, his hand and Benrey’s warm walls providing an incredibly slick and wet sensation against his aching dick. 

Dimly, Gordon was aware of deep breaths echoing his own, and knew Benrey must have been touching himself too. The pulsing walls of his temporary prison only seemed to confirm this as they pressed in tight around Gordon’s body. He felt overstimulated. It was almost too much. He let his moans loose freely now, too horny to care anymore, as he frantically tugged on his dick, crying out Benrey’s name.

Meanwhile, Benrey inhaled deeply, sniffing Gordon’s boxers as he stroked along his own girth, seeing Gordon inside him doing that was just too sexy. A private little show, just for Benny boy. He had Gordon allllll to himself and he loved it. He hoped Gordon would let them do this again. His boyfriend was right where he belonged, safe and secure.

Gordon was nearing his limit. He could have drawn it out longer, had done so in the past for Benrey, making him sit quietly while he pleasured himself, before coming all over his face, making him thank him for it. Fuck, those thoughts were definitely not helping him last any longer. His pace quickened and he did his best to rasp out a warning that he was close. 

“Yo- you like this Benrey? I’m gonna come inside you, you into that you fuck?”

“Do it Gordon, bet you wo- fuck,bet you won’t,hah, pussy.”

Neither were going to last long at this rate. 

“F-fuck, Gordon I’m-“  
“Benrey-“ 

Gordon’s surroundings flashed a deep plum colour as he came all over his hand and his surroundings with a deep groan. He felt the walls constricting him relax, and he slumped backwards, cradled in Benrey’s stomach as he panted, breathless, purple liquid dripping onto his face and belly, partially submerged in the stuff. Maybe he should have been more worried about drowning in the stuff, but was too tired to move a muscle. And besides, Benrey wouldn’t let anything happen to him. It was fine. 

Neither he nor Benrey had words to speak with, too blissed out of their minds to do much than enjoy the afterglow. He snuggled into Benrey's stomach lining a bit more and yawned.

Benrey noticed, and recovered a bit. 

“Oh yo…. Gordon, Gordon sleepyman? Is no problem bro, I’m the best bed n breakfast in Xen, go on take a little nap, I gotcha.”

Usually, Gordon might been a little confused and frustrated with how Benrey rambled that sentence out, but cumbrain Gordon really did not care. No thoughts, only love. 

“Mmm. Night then Benrey. Love you”

If Gordon’s eyes had been open he would have seen his surroundings pulse a vibrant pink at his words. As it was, he was already drifting into sleep. Before he finally slipped into his dreams, he caught the tail end of “love ya too” and smiled. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon only managed to outlast Benrey for 10 minutes. Epic fail man, gotta try harder than that.


End file.
